


I Died For Beauty, But Was Scarce

by lynnenne



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnenne/pseuds/lynnenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Died For Beauty, But Was Scarce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phantasmagoria challenge. 100 words. Unbeta'd.

They have died many times: in alleys, in stables, in flames, at the point of a sword. For adventure, for love, for duty. For her.

This alley is still wet with rain. There is blood on the pavement, a red smear of sacrifice from a human comrade, a friend Buffy never knew. She found his body in the morning glare, insects worming through his wounds. Tomorrow he will be buried.

Of them, her vampires, nothing remains. Buffy mourns over mud and ashes.

“We brethren are,” she whispers, and lays a bed of red roses on the spot where they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Emily Dickinson (1830–86). Complete Poems. 1924.
> 
> Part Four: Time and Eternity
> 
> X
> 
>  
> 
> I died for beauty, but was scarce   
> Adjusted in the tomb,   
> When one who died for truth was lain   
> In an adjoining room.
> 
> He questioned softly why I failed?   
> "For beauty," I replied.   
> "And I for truth,—the two are one;   
> We brethren are," he said.
> 
> And so, as kinsmen met a night,   
> We talked between the rooms,   
> Until the moss had reached our lips,   
> And covered up our names.


End file.
